Sketches and Clashes
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Kurt working on his designs constantly takes its toll on Blaine.
'Kurt,' Blaine called out, taking the marinated cob out of the oven, 'dinner's ready!'

He brought the dish up to his nose and almost moaned at the scent of the various herbs, lemon and tomato he used in the dish all mixed together. 'Blaine Anderson-Hummel, you've outdone yourself again,' he said to himself, setting the dish down on the dining table.

He took his oven mittens off and sighed when Kurt still hadn't come out of his workspace yet, as usual. He walked through the living room and through the little hallway to Kurt's office. 'Dinner's ready,' he said, stepping into the room where Kurt sat at his desk, bent over his notebook with a pencil in hand.

'Just a second, Blaine,' Kurt muttered, not even bothering to look up from his work.

Blaine sighed again before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. He sat down at the dining table and took some cob and mashed potatoes before pouring himself a glass of wine because if Kurt doesn't even bother to stop working for a while then Blaine isn't gonna bother waiting on him either.

He was almost done eating when he heard the soft pattering of Kurt's feet on the wooden floor. 'I'm so sorry you had to wai- oh,' Kurt said, stopping dead in his tracks in the middle of the living room when he saw that Blaine's plate was almost empty.

Blaine didn't look up from his plate when he asked 'Did you finish work?' with a bitter tone in his voice.

'Almost…' Kurt answered slowly, sitting down across Blaine and filling his plate.

There was no response from Blaine after that and both men ate in silence, Kurt glancing up from his plate to look at Blaine every once in a while. It was way too quiet in the room and when Kurt couldn't stand the sounds of blaring sirens and honking cars below their apartment anymore, he said 'This is really delicious, sweetheart'.

Blaine looked up at the pet name Kurt used to address him but other than that, he ignored Kurt's comment and stood up to put his empty plate in the sink. 'I'm going to take a shower,' he announced when he turned back to Kurt, 'Don't bother doing the dishes if you have more important things to do like designing clothes.'

'What?' Kurt asked when Blaine walked past him and he grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking further away from him.

'Apparently you find designing clothes more important than me lately,' Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. 'What do you mean?'

Blaine pulled his arm free from Kurt's hold to cross his arms over his chest, 'When was the last time you kissed me? When was the last time we had a movie night together? God, Kurt, I can't even remember the last time we had sex!'

Kurt frowned unconsciously, thinking about all those things and coming to the conclusion that he also couldn't remember the last time they did all of those things together.

'Where am I in your life, Kurt? How big of a part am I?' Blaine continued, his voice breaking, 'You know that my job is important to me too but I'd give it all up for you the second I see there's something wrong. I just- I've felt so alone lately and you haven't even noticed.'

Kurt stared down at the ground in shame. He had been a terrible husband to Blaine. 'I'm sorry,' he said, barely louder than a whisper.

Blaine huffed. 'Of course you are. If I had known I would have to spend most of the time alone while my husband is working, I would have stayed single.'

Kurt's heart shattered at those words. He looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes before standing up and making his way to his office, blinking to keep his tears at bay.

'Kurt! Kurt, wait,' Blaine called out as he realized what he'd said. When he arrived in Kurt's office, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he saw what Kurt was doing.

Kurt was trying to rip his sketchbooks apart, crying and sobbing in frustration when the books were too thick to rip. Instead, he threw them on the floor and fell to his knees. 'I-I'm sorry,' he sobbed repeatedly, burying his face in his hands.

Blaine bit his lip, looking around at the different sketches that had fallen out of the books scattered all over the room. His eyes landed on the sketch of his wedding suit, the one Kurt had designed for him. He walked over to it and picked it up, staring at the mannequin wearing the beautiful black suit. He'd never seen the sketch before and so he had never seen that the mannequin on the page looked almost exactly like him. Kurt had added a head of messy, black curls to it and colored the mannequin in with a tan skin tone, almost completely the same as Blaine's. "Blaine's wedding suit" was scribbled at the top of the page in Kurt's neat handwriting and little hearts were drawn all over the page.

He walked around the room, picking up a few other sketches and noticing all the mannequins had messy curls and a tan skin tone. He looked at Kurt then, watching how his body wrecked with sobs. He walked over to his husband, kneeling down in front of him with the sketches in his hand. 'Kurt?' he asked quietly.

When Kurt looked up at him he slowly handed him the sketches, the one of his wedding suit on top of the rest. 'I'm the one who's sorry,' he whispered, 'I- I shouldn't have said that.'

Kurt glanced at the sketch of the suit before looking up at Blaine again. 'Please don't leave me,' he sobbed, 'I'm nothing without you.'

'I won't,' Blaine replied, using his thumb to wipe Kurt's tears away.

'I'm sorry I haven't spent any time with you lately,' Kurt sobbed.

Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him. 'It's okay. I overreacted and besides, you're not the only person guilty here. I should've told you I felt lonely.'

'I hate this,' Kurt mumbled against Blaine's chest, 'I hate fighting with you.'

Blaine nodded. 'Me too, I- I'm always scared I'm going to lose you,' he said and as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt Kurt shaking his head against his chest.

'No, you'll never lose me. You're my muse, you're the one that tells me to never give up, you love me even in my darkest moments,' Kurt told him, 'You're the most important thing in my life, how could I ever let you go?'

Blaine didn't answer that, his eyes focused on an unfinished sketch on the floor. 'Is this what you were working on before?' he asked, picking it up.

Kurt nodded. 'A new outfit for the spring collection.'

'It's beautiful,' Blaine complimented, making Kurt smile a little, 'How about we finish it together, on the couch with a nice glass of wine?'

'No,' Kurt answered, making Blaine pull away from him with furrowed brows.

'Why not?' he wondered.

'Because I'm not going to finish the design, at least not today,' Kurt replied, 'Tonight, all I want is to have some quality time with you on the couch with that nice glass of wine and some music.'

Blaine smiled, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'That sounds perfect,' he said, cupping Kurt's cheek, 'I love you.'

'I love you too, please don't ever forget that,' Kurt murmured back, leaning up to kiss Blaine.


End file.
